Usuario discusión:Marina101
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Poke Espectaculos Wiki. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 12:07 18 sep 2009 Amiga Es un gusto que te unas, suerte en el instituto!!!! --HarukaAngel 18:11 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya k ando por acá T quería decir que me fui del chat xq la computadora empieza a enletecerse cuando lo uso y no puedo dejar un mensaje así k lo dejé. Muy buena tu historia, cumpleaños de Friday. Happy birthday to you...XD. Besitos. --HarukaAngel 22:49 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Un Pichu Te lo puse en WikiDex pero tal vez no lo entendiste, estaba en inglés: I want to be a Pichu. I es yo, want es querer, to be es el verbo ser o estar y a es un o una. Como cuando dicen It's a pen, es una lapicera. --HarukaAngel 22:54 18 sep 2009 (UTC) I want call me Carolyn pero que me dijeran Carol. Y I want call me es Quiero llamarme, creo XD. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|''♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) hola marina como estas bueno solo te dire q aqui pondre mi novela--Espeon9 22:25 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Marinaaaaa Terminé a Katy (Katherine), aquí está: 300px Qué tal?? --HarukaAngel 23:11 21 sep 2009 (UTC) EY... Esta wiki mola.-- --I´m shiny 14:54 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Nueva wiki Hola Marina, Me alegro de que por fin haya un espacio a propósito para los fanfics de WikiDex. Estaría muy bien que otros usuarios tomaran ejemplo. Esperamos vernos (regento una wiki de fanfics, pero en general) y que no hayan ningún tipo de problemas. Un saludo cordial desde Fanfics, Koenma [[Usuario_Discusión:Koenma|...]]. '''PD:'En la portada he visto una errata. Vandalismo va con v, no con b (xd). Gracias^^ Tus personjes también son muy bonit@s, gracias amiga. Te quiero, besitos. --HarukaAngel 23:01 22 sep 2009 (UTC) holaa marina bueno cuentame en un mensaje quien dijo algo sobre mi jaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 19:48 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Tanto tiempo sin un mensaje, bueno quería saber si vas a poner Flora y compañía acá también,las caras de Cherrim (las dos) ya están, también la de Pikachu hembra y otros personajes, yo las estuve subiendo. Lo único k tendrías k subir las de los Umbreon de colores. Besos: --HarukaAngel 15:46 25 sep 2009 (UTC) wheeeee gracias por rellenar los espacios de las curiosidades n3n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:39 26 sep 2009 (UTC) jajaja por que no vamos al chat de wikidex a crear mas capitulos? xD tambien hize una plantilla para ti (y para mi xD) si quieres usarla solo pon --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:53 26 sep 2009 (UTC) bien n_n esta linda, a pesar de que sea cortita apenas xD ya te metiste al chat? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:57 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Buenaso Tengo una duda, aunque digo buenaso casi siempre no sé si se escribe con z con s y ayer estaba probando el acento español y me salió xP --HarukaAngel 14:04 26 sep 2009 (UTC) No sabía que... en España también lo decían, creí que sólo lo decíamos los uruguayos y argentinos n_n ahora ya lo sé jeje, bueno chau. --HarukaAngel 14:27 26 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: Tenés de donde elegir para tus historias: Archivo:?.pngArchivo:?1.gifArchivo:?2.gif Las subí ayer x3 Estuve leyendo... pokémon mix región 1 y está muy bueno, excepto por Berlitz. Es tan asquerosa, como va a ir a robar algo sólo porque lo quiera xP?? Está muy buena la historia, creo que ya lo había dicho xD. Otra cosa: cómo hacés para hacer tantas historias juntas?? No te da trabajo?? --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 20:14 26 sep 2009 (UTC) oye aun estas en el chat de wikidex? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:19 26 sep 2009 (UTC) y.. por que no hacemos la trama en el chat de aqui? quiero ver que pasa con barry n3n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:26 26 sep 2009 (UTC) jijijiji si jiji x3 ya estoy en el chat --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:40 26 sep 2009 (UTC) chat exclusivo para pkmn diversion pura http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos ahi vamos a crearlo, ya que: *es mas complejo *se actualiza solo cuando mandan un mensaje, asi se evita la confusion *tiene historial asi que guarda todo lo que escribamos *va a ser personal jijiji xD y copiaste la ultima escena que tuvimos? no alcanze a ver el final T-T pero si no la podemos hacer denuevo con mas detalles xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) las saco de la bulbapedia y por cierto, no te importa que haya continuado la historia un poquitititin??????? *3* Friday: todos los chicos estan desnudos Friday/Día: May esta dentro del inodoro Julio:Gengar hazme inviisbles si es que puedes xD Friday: Julio, te veo algo. Y a ti Barry, y a ti Lucas Kristal: que hacemos para salvar a May!!! se puede haogar!!! Lucas: por ultima vez, no se pudo haber metido ahi!!! Kristal: lanzemosle otra cosa! todos se alejan Kristal: dawn tu crees?? Dawn: puede que may sea mi enemiga, sea fea, con pelo de blaziken Kristal: oye yo invente eso! Dawn: en fin, es rara, loca, con pokemons feos Kristal: algo mas que no sean insultos? Dawn: en fin, es creida, pero no quiero que muera asi Kristal: y que hacemos??? Dawn: ay no se! todos aqui estan desnudos! Kristal: jijijiji Dawn: yo sugiero, que desarmemos el inodoro Kristal: wow, alfin se te ocurre algo inteligente Dawn: dejame traer herramientas, y traerles ropa Kristal: que les paso a las otras? Dawn: olian feo y las arroje por la ventana en fin, me voy dawn trata de abrir la puerta, pero esta cerrada Dawn: esta cerrada!!!! Kristal: chicas!!! marina!!! ayuda! estamos encerradas!!! Dawn: alguien!?!?!? Kristal: salgamos por la ventana Dawn: no cabemos Lucas: ay no nos digan que nos vamos a quedar asi para siempre Barry: deje mis pokebolas afuera! Lucas y Julio: igual Dawn: tratemos de abrir la puerta con la cabeza de barry Barry: hey! Friday: ay creo que soy la unica inteligente de aqui la puerta es de hierro, utilizemos la cabeza de lucas Lucas: oye! May: a..gluppyuudaaaglup May: me ahooogggg. Friday: atemos toda nuestra ropa, es mas que la de ellos! Kristal: ay no, mejor rompamos la taza, no me pienzo quitar nada ... Dawn: si la rompemos podemos matar a May? (en su mente) sii!!!!!! x Sep ... Julio: chiicas x Sep ... hay tres chicos aqui que quieren vestirse, hagan algo! x Sep ... Kristal: ten mi bufanda y mi gorra Barr...digo Lucas x Sep ... Lucas: awww eres tan linda! (la besa) x Sep ... Barry: hmm creidos x Sep ... Lucas le susurra a Barry: jaja no se como pudiste dejar a esta preciosura x Sep ... Barry lo patea x Sep ... Friday: ay ya no mas violencia! x Sep ... Barry: ¡aaah! me voy a volver loco si no salimos!!! x Sep ... Lucas: jaja por lo menos yo tengo ropa x Sep ... Barry: eso sera por poco (se la quita) x Sep ... Barry: huele tan bien... como a Kris...digo Friday x Sep ... Kristal: por suerte, se karate, partire esa puerta! x Sep ... Friday: umm..Kris.. esa puerta es de... x Sep ... Kristal: iaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! (se golpea super duro) ouch!!!! ay...creo que me rompi algo..me dueleeeeee --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 11:27 27 sep 2009 (UTC) estasestasestas conectadaaaaa?????? me levante tempraño (serian las 13:00 alla, y aqui las 6:00) para ver si estabas pero nop =( quiero seguir la historia haora que mi mama me trajo su laptop; ¡no mas interrupciones de mi hermana! =D --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:26 27 sep 2009 (UTC) wiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay! alfin! te vengo esperando desde las 6:00 x3 y no la hize yo xD como crees xDDD la hize en un juego de vestir a un entrenador xDDD si kieres te paso el link, y plisssssssssssssssssssssss sigamos con la historia!!!!!!!! estoy super emooocionada!!!! =DDD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC) y por cierto vamos a continuar desde la parte que te mande en tu discusion? x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:56 27 sep 2009 (UTC) ... lo de los screenshots no lo entendi xD y no en el xat, desburi que no tiene historial =( vamos en este, y continuamos en la parte de mi pie??? >3< --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:59 27 sep 2009 (UTC) >x< Es en [] --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:08 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Amiga Te estado buscando en todas la wikias, y no t habia encontrado, oye le pedi a Ciencia al Poder la copia del club y lo tengo la voy a pasra a esta pagina, de hay t aiso, ehhh, bye, cuidate besos tu amiga --Nikko 19:28 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola ven al chat para que me cuentes de pokemon diversion pura kristal y yo hicimon un cap ayer BYE!!! Jarf1998 18:56 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Mirá lo que... encontré: http://www.dragoart.com/tuts/2627/1/1/how-to-draw-dawn-from-pokemon-diamond-and-pearl.htm Es un tutorial para que dibujar a Dawn¬_¬ Sé que no te agrada pero en base a ella podés hacer otros personajes, como a vos te gusta dibujar pensé que te podría interesar. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 20:44 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Si Y pensar que el maldito de Y.2.J lo borro, se que no debo deir esto pero... Que se vaja al cuerno! --santi 21:15 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Amiga Ya termine el club ahora echale un vistazo, esta en mi pagina de usuario --Nikko 19:00 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Amiguis puedes editar sta imagen porfa Archivo:Sasha.png, es k lo necisto porfa, mira pintalo como se te de la gana vale porfa, te quiere tu mejjjjjjjjjjjjjjooooooooooorrrrrrrrrr amiga --Nikko 20:38 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Aaayyy Mili/Glace te quedó re linda x3 Cómo hacés para que te salga taaaan bien. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 15:00 1 oct 2009 (UTC) =P A mi no me sale muy bien en el paint, y donde se lee el manga pokémon en internet?? Ayer estuve buscando (como x 2 segundos xD) y encontré pero de los primeros. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 15:17 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo... las ví ahí también pero creo que son como tres nomás. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 15:54 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Amigaza querida del alma, divina, hermosa y más No pienses que te quiero comprar con eso xP. Lo sos y más ^^ Yo tengo que hacerle el traje de concursos a Katy y me va a ser difícil hacerlo porque Alma no ha usado vestido entonces como vos dibujás recontra bien en el paint, te quería pedir si podías hacerlo. No te sientas obligada, xq Niccole ya te lo pidió y no quiero enloquecerte con tantas cosas. Además está el instituto que es difícil. Si no podés deja que yo lo arreglo creo que ya tengo una manera. Por cierto, viste el tutorial que te dejé para dibujar a Dawn?? Me olvidó de probarlo xD. Bueno te dejo xq ya es tarde, bueno no tan tarde pero mi mamá ya se va a acostar y me dice que me acueste también. Besitos y acordate: no es obligación^^ --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 02:04 2 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Te gusta mi nueva firma o es demasiado "la kapa"?? xD. Igual.. si no podes no te compliques y yo también moriría x3 cuando veo algo pearl me pongo a leer las bobadas que ponen de argumentos xP Pero no me gusta. Bueno, besos. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:19 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Oferta de Huevos! En octubre (el mes del miedo) se haran ofertas de huevos fantasmales! ya se dio a cria un Duskull y un Shuppet (tambien un Meditite con patada salta alta, pero esa es otra oferta). Tambien cree mi personaje con ese juego de vestir entrenadores: thumb|Se llama Braulio y es el actual campión de una región que planeo: Xadrio. Mari Como haces los vestidos de los personajes???????contestame porfa lo mas rapido k puedas, tu amiga --Nikko 19:55 4 oct 2009 (UTC) dimedimedimeee que aun estas aquiiii siempre que vienes estoy en el chat de wikidex o en otra parte T-T quiero seguir la historia x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:59 4 oct 2009 (UTC) =( mi hermana me quito la pc asi que me tuve que ir, perdon :( --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:13 5 oct 2009 (UTC) y.... ¿cuando actualizas PDD? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:19 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Ademas Aqui te dejo lo que escribiste cuando no estaba en el chat xD May: Esto es un rolloooooooooooooooo Dawn: Ya te digo, May Misty: Sí Friday: Pos de verdad Ash: ¿Han visto a Barry? Misty: No, Ash Friday: Yo sí. Lo tiré por un acantilado junto con Kristal Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! Friday: Es broma... Calma Ash: Ah... Friday: En realidad estan juntos, besándose... Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! Friday: Es broma. Calma... Ash: Ah... Friday: Estan muertos Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! Friday: Es broma. Calma... Friday: Vale, vale. Estan cenando juntos en un restaurante chino Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! Friday: Eso ya es de verdad Dawn: ¡Mentira! Es mi mejor amiga... May: Si vaya, "Forever Friends, you and I" Dawn: Plagio. Esa canción ya existe May: No, es una frase in english Friday: ¿Cómo May, Mayo, Dawn, Amanecer, Misty, Brumoso y Friday, Viernes? Ash. Claro y mi nombre Ceniza Brock: Y mi nombre viene de Rock Dawn: Callad, que no estamos en clase de inglés Friday: Ump --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:19 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Jaja En realidad sólo es tuli o pan pero pan salió de tulipán xD Yo creo que hasta hoy me dice así mi amiga. Bueno, estoy ansiosa por que salga un nuevo capítulo de Flora y compañía. Otra cosa, me pasás tu msn?? Please, así hablamos más =) Chau, chau. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 19:11 5 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿¿Has... ...escuchado Hot n cold de Katy Perry?? Esta re bueno exepto porque al principio dice: "...If you PMS (síndrome pre menstrual) like a bitch... sabés que significa?? Es: "...si vos PMS como un (o una, no sé) p****... Besos!!!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 00:24 7 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡Felicitaciones! left|¡Felicitaciones!¡Felicitaciones, Marina101! Tu pokenovela, Flora y compañía, ha sido seleccionada como la pokenovela destacada de octubre. Por tu gran trabajo, os damos, ¡El gran Mudkip de oro! Esperamos que sigas creando grandes historias; Puedes poner tus placas en una sub-pagina de usuario si lo deseas. Recuerda que entre mas placas tengas, mas reconocida seras. Para saber mas de las placas puedes ir a Ayuda:Placas. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:55 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa ¿¿¿¿¿Querés querés querés...salir en mi historia????? La de la Kirlia y eso. Ya van a salir: Venu como Bulbasaur, Sofi como Vulpix, Vale como Eevee-Espeon, Jarf creo que también quería como Piplup y Kristal como Glaceon. Y Zangoose como Zangoose pero sólo para ayudarlos, sino no puedo meter a tantos @_@ xD Si salís vos, querés salir como una Pikachu prima de Relámpagos y Thunderpink???? Porfa contestame.........nooooo, no te obligo xD Si querés. Bueno, besos. Te quiere, no puedo decir que tu mejor amiga porque tenés much@s, así que digo: te quiere tu suuuuuuuuuper amiga que nunca te va a dejar: --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:09 9 oct 2009 (UTC) ^^ =) Okay entonces yo te aviso cuando salgas, dentro de poco va a salir Venu y después los otros, los voy a hacer mas o menos en el orden en que me dijeron que querían salir. No sé porque les pregunté a tantos pero bueno. Besos!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:16 9 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Sé que se los estoy pidiendo a varios pero me podés avisar cuando salga el próximo capítulo de Flora y C. es que me encanta esa historia. Y por cierto, ni que fueras adivina, en tu historia mi pata estaba fría y mi mamá (antes ahora no) me decía que no tenía sangre en las manos porque siempre las tenía congeladas xD n_n jejee okis... y cuando vas a actualizar Pokémon Diversión Pura??? x3 jejejjeeeeee es q quiero ver como quedo, se me olvido xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:13 9 oct 2009 (UTC) pero........ o.o me pasas lo que hemos dicho? o no lo tienes??? Dx yo solo tengo lo ultimo que hicimos =S --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:28 9 oct 2009 (UTC) heckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Dx osea que tenemos que empezar denuevo desde el punto donde quedaste en el articulo? xP no importa asi introduzco a mi nuevo novio xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:51 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Edite PDP Espero que no te moleste. n_n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 03:42 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Marina... ...me tengo que ir, dentro de un rato vuelvo y hablamos. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 17:12 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Quieres???? Hola marina quieres que siga en Pokemon diversion pura pregunto esto por que me siento excluido, si no quieres que siga me avisas dale por que yo casi no salgo ya dime cuando y a que hora hacen los caps y responde Firma:--Jarf1998 17:54 12 oct 2009 (UTC) No sé... ...que es eso del chta xDDD y no te funciona el xat??? =( --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 13:09 14 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Que le pasa a tu computadora? en el archivo de monica escribistes que algo le pasaba a tu computadora. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 17:51 15 oct 2009 (UTC) =( Justo hoy que falte al cole x3 trata de eliminar los archivos en tu papelera de reciclaje y manten por lo menos solo una pestaña abierta. PD: viste el video que hize? esta en mi perfil x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:34 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm.... Y el chat no te sirve? Bueno lo que tambien puedes hacer es borrar el cache o los cookies. Son como los historiales de las paginas a las que has entrado, tus contraseñas guardadas etc. aunque no creo que sirva. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:45 15 oct 2009 (UTC) =S Pues no se me ocurre nada mas... desde cuando tienes ese problema? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:56 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm se te va la señal? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:23 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola marina Si tu estas haciendo los personajes de mix region te puedo hacer las imagenes de pearl y diamond D= nooooo no digas eso x( seguro es la conexiooon =( tal vez se repareeee T-T --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:38 17 oct 2009 (UTC) =D y por que de un modo raro? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:07 17 oct 2009 (UTC) pdp eres la creadora de pokemon diversion pura?? Que ejemplo o_o" Que ejemplo pusistes en la plantilla de las shippings o_o" | miembros = (integrantes del Shipping. Ej: Oro ♥ Kristal) Pero es cierto asi que no me quejo xD. Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:47 17 oct 2009 (UTC) =D ¡Miraaaa! mira lo que hize: Plantilla:Personaje Shipper, en Kristal hize la prueba y sale perfecto x3... ademas de q necesito de q porfavooor si tienes tiempo crees: Ayuda:Shippings y Lista de Shippings, y la GoldenShipping, por la cual tu y Haruka se pelearon pero nunca crearon xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 03:57 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Aunque solo sea un test hazlo porfi respuestas en mi discusion Aunque solo sea un test hazlo porfi respuestas en mi discusion 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Tu color 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? Si o no 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes tu respuesta 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? tu respuesta 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? tu respuesta 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? tu respuesta Graciassss Hi!!!! Hola, Marina. Bueno, ví que pusiste en tu artículo de Friday las canciones que cantaba y quería saber si podía hacer lo mismo con alguno de mis artículos. Y ya viste mis imágenes de Alex (Alexia)?? No tenía ganas de hacerle muchos cambios xD Bueno, bye!!!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:25 19 oct 2009 (UTC) Mar.... ...si te pasa que no te anda la computadora, y no me podés contestar el otro msj, decimeló en el chat cuando nos veamos, y también me podés decir si necesitás que te edite alguna historia, x si tenés problemas, me lo pasás x mi disc, así nomás y yo lo arreglo y lo pongo en tu historia okay? n_n Bye!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:13 20 oct 2009 (UTC) hola ¿puedo salir en flora y compañia porfa?--fan de Acelf y Barry 14:06 21 oct 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori Okis y es spriteficacion x3 solo pon el codigo en Concurso:Spriteficacion, como lo hizo jarf, la imagen y abajo: nombrecomoloquierasllamar por: Marina101 x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 14:18 21 oct 2009 (UTC) hola lo de salir en mix region quiero ser pau y ser esta:Archivo:paula.pngy tener a Barry como hermano (si quieres)Archivo:barry.png x3 lol ekwcfkasnfa yo si te tome enserio con lo de la revista x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:43 22 oct 2009 (UTC) x3 lol ekwcfkasnfa yo si te tome enserio con lo de la revista x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:43 22 oct 2009 (UTC) jijijejejejejajajaj Hoy ando media loquita, y no es lunes, es miércoles jjiji. Bueno, en la revista magazine, esa imagen del leafeon es muy linda y kería saber si me podías hacer una de esas con el sprite de Glaceon y que dijera: We live, we love, we forgive and never give up 'cause the days we are giving are gifts from above and today we remember to live and to love. Igual no con el sprite de Glaceon y con otra imagen, como la de mi página en la sección mis shippings, kapaz que si podés con una de Questshipping, ahora me obsesioné con este shipping xD Bueno, bye and thank u 4 all. TKM!!!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:34 22 oct 2009 (UTC) mira bien???? seguire saliendo PDP que te parece si escribo dialogos con mi nombre ehh quetal????? para que siga saliendo por que ando triste por este asunto :´( --Julio the chikorita fan xD 18:40 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Mira xP Tome algunas fotos con la camara de mi hermana xP frame|right|Este es empoleon, mi inicial en diamante, tiene 18 cintas y esta al lv100, aunque se ve borroso -_-Luego te mando mas o sino tu discusion se llena de fotos x3 aqui te dejo 2 mas (y las que mejor salieron xP)frame|right|Ese es mi arceus, lo intercambie con una chica llamada Dawn, esta al lv.100, tiene 80 cintas de yonosedonde o_O son extrañas x3frame|right|Se ve borrosa x3 pero es mi latias shiny, esta al lv.100. Sorry q se vea borrosa, es que la camara no tomaba buenas fotos =P Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:44 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Aaaaa otra cosa xP Hicieron PDP por la mañana? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:45 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Marrrr.... ...un favorcito chiquitito: Alexia (o sea yo x3) puede ser hermana o prima de Chikary?? Thank u, es que aunke chikary sea dawn me cae muy bien en las aventuras de chikary, y así me gustaría que fuera dawn: linda pero amable y simpática, no presumida, como debe ser una chika. Bueno, bye!!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:57 24 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- (Sorry que haga eso, es para pasar las imagenes mas rapido) left|¡Felicitaciones!¡Felicitaciones, Marina101! ¡Has sido seleccionado/a como un/a top escritor! Has logrado ganar, el ¡Charizard de Oro! Saldras en la portada en la seccion de Top escritores. Los top escritores son destacados, ya que crean pokenovelas e historias que son muy visitadas. Para mas informacion sobre esta, y mas placas, puedes ir a Ayuda:Placas. (perdon que me tarde tanto en entregartela n_n)--Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:20 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Mar... ...en Chikary me agregué de familiar ya que dijiste que si, y tmbn xa q no lo tuvieras q hacer vos xq c q a veces t anda mal la PC. Bye!!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 00:49 26 oct 2009 (UTC) x3 l.o.l. Si querias ser admin/rollback solo tenias q decirlo x3 aaaaa y si buscas glaceon sin proteccion, salen cosas feas o3o" son como 16 paginas de polladas xP --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 21:22 27 oct 2009 (UTC) Una cosita, si podés Mirá, Acelfcolori había creado el artículo de Maya, pero sólo había puesto una imagen de ella hecha en deviant art en ese juego d vestir entrenadores, entonces yo le puse la Tabla Personaje, y algunos datos, xa hacer el artículo de maya de la maya de PDP, y si vos podés, ponele otros datos, sino podés me los pasás x mi discusión y yo los pongo okay?? No kiero q sea mucho trabajo xa vos pero kmo vos creaste PDP entonces sabés toda su información. Bye, TKMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:05 29 oct 2009 (UTC) estooo Si marina soy muy pesadita pero me tienes que hacer un favor:¿me puedes hacer el sprite de Archivo:Paula.png?porfaaaaaa y si quieres puedes salir en mi historia con el sprite de fakemon de Marina--fan de Acelf y Barry 13:45 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¿No sabes cuando cumple Oro? x3 O es a proposito q lo pones asi? x3 Mira, lo saque de la bulbapedia: *Gold's birthday is July 21st. *Gold's blood type is B. _ _____ _ _____ _ _____ | | | ____| | | | ____| | | | ____| | | | |__ | | | |__ | | | |__ _ | | | __| _ | | | __| _ | | | __| | |_| | | |___ | |_| | | |___ | |_| | | |___ \_____/ |_____| \_____/ |_____| \_____/ |_____| --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 23:53 2 nov 2009 (UTC) no pasa nada hey porque no hacemos sprites en mi wikia? asi nadie te molestara venga animate http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki-image-novela_Wiki --la amigita que te ayuda! 17:46 4 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola ¿Cómo vas? Parece que te voy siguiendo jajaja. --Pokemon al ataque 19:19 4 nov 2009 (UTC) ... http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jarf1998/Adios... Si quieres preguntale lo que sea x3 Ps preguntale lo que sea, yo se lo que va a decir x3 o si quieres pon en tu blog si piensan que somos novios, o no se que, pero te sigo diciendo que NO somos novios x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 14:01 5 nov 2009 (UTC) venga si quieres ventea mi wikia a hacer imágenes modificadas o algo.alli nadie te molestara ademas puedes hacer lo que qiereas.yo no quiero que te sientas mal.porfaaa--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:38 5 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki-image-novela_Wiki Jejejeje Aunque Kristalinda te lo niegue, si, si somos novios ;) ella es la que no quiere que la molesten conmigo x) --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 14:51 5 nov 2009 (UTC) marinaaaa esta wiki está muy bien. HOLA, soy pokemon shiny en otro usuario. Colaboraré con esta wikia ¿quien manda aquí? ¿quien es administr@dor? ¿que minimo de articulos hay que hacer para serlo? Cuando no tenga exámenes me pasaré por aquí --Pokemon shinys al poder 16:04 6 nov 2009 (UTC) la pokenovela del pikachu revelde está muy bien, es de las mejores k he visto, pásate por la mía, que se titula la verdad de pichu pruébala... Pokemons shinys AL PODER hi mari puedo salir en pokemon togther? a y gracias por no odiarme de lo pesada que soy--la amigita que te ayuda! 19:07 9 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Graciias gracias por todo siempre te preocupas por los demas y les ayuds --Pokemon accion 16:55 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Eevee Family Hola me encanto lo que hiciste por Eevee, y Me gustaria adoptar uno como pusiste en la Family Page Gracias hi ¿como haces las imagenes:Archivo:EP_002_(1).png?¿me enseñas?si no te molesta claro--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:39 17 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola hola marina hace muchoq ue no nos vemos te quieri a preguntar algunas cositas viste ribee puede aparecer en mi pokenovela y segundo puedo encontrar una cura por lo de la piedra eterna ???? a si puede volucionar en la novela a unbreon PD solo evolucionara en la novela y la cxara de tu eprsonaje pude a parecer en mi novela ???? firma--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 17:06 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias la de ald e tu pag de usuario esoty en elc hat ah y lo puedo llamar aron justamente es paraq eu interprete a aaron el as querido pokemon al = que vulpix de safira Marina ¿Me enseñas a hacer las imágenes sacadadeviantadevins de videojuegos y que modificas para tus historias? No se si me entiendes. --Pokemon al ataque 19:02 20 nov 2009 (UTC) porfavor si no te molesta..... ¿como haces las imagenes:Archivo:EP_002_(1).png?¿me enseñas?si no te molesta claro porfaaaaa y también una como la de tu usuario--la amigita que te ayuda! la misma pregunta lo que te pregunto aceflcori como las haces????? Ummm... Tengo una pregunta, como se hace un usuario auotoconfirmado? --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 05:24 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola ¿Me puedes poner en mi discusion un sprite que te guste o que lo hayas modificado?Es para una cosita... si no te molesta--¡cuenta conmigo! 09:34 28 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori gracias deberian hacer un grann articulo sobre ti: 1-Editas muy bien 2-Tienes muy buenas ideas 3-Ers muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy buena 4-Tienes muchas novelas No es porque lo diga por decir ,es la pura verdad. Otra cosa: todos los sprites que hagass y las imágenes que modifiques, ¿puedes ponerlos en un artículo de mi wikia? te la digo: http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki-image-novela_Wiki dime como una burocrata hace admin o burocrata a otros porfa para mi wiki--¡cuenta conmigo! 10:02 28 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori PD:no te hablo por el chat de aqui porque no me funciona se me olvido(mi mania de escribir otrpo mensaje) yo cree en mi blog un chat blog podemos hablar ahi--¡cuenta conmigo! 10:23 28 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola Hola, me llamo Marcela, ¿Tienes Neopets? Yo tambien pero lo deje atras porque uno de ellos se enfermo y no pude cuidarlo los extraño buuuuuuaaaaaa. Atte. Aipom 18 Si Si se me enfermo pero me cree otro ¿Como se llaman tus neopets?. Atte. Aipom 18 Los mios... Los mios se llaman: Burbuluki y mi usuario pikut 60 Atte. Aipom 18 Ya lo veo... Es un Kacheek verde. Yo tenía uno, pero en una cuenta que perdí :( (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:49 28 nov 2009 (UTC)) La cabezonería de un usuario ¿Quién es ese usuario? Espero no ser yo... Si lo soy perdona mi cabezonería.--Pokemon al ataque 22:03 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Va Aqui esta: 1.Vas a tu inventario 2.Haces click en el item 3.Pones dar a un neoamigo 4.Te va a aparecer la lista de tus neoamigos y un cuadrito para enviarselo a alguien que no sea tu neoamigo 5.Fin... x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 20:04 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Dejame explicarte bien... Si me vas a odiar, odiame, pero la culpa me esta matando, ¡LO ENTENDISTES TODO MAL! Es que no soy buena explicando en el chat... Esto fue lo que paso: 1.Venu dijo que le habian borrado su novela 2.Yo dije que la habias renombrado 3.Luego PKsofi dijo que la habias borrado x que ahi sale un letrero 4.Les volvi a decir pero parecia que no me escucharan, y llego un momento donde empeze a escribir todo como loca, y me empezaron a decir cosas feas 5.Me dijeron "cierra el pico" solo x que dije que me escucharan, y banee a pokesofi, entonces venu y haruka me cayeron encima reclamandome, y tuve que bannear a venu x que no me acuerdo que me dijo 6.Les pase el link, y me vine para aca, pero luego con el enredo que tengo puse cosas que ni creo que hayan pasado 7.Volvi al xat, pero todos la cogieron contra mi x que estaban diciendo que yo habia hecho que te pusieras brava con ellos 8.Y vine y te escribi esto. Porfa no te vayas, creo que eres la unica que me comprende y no se queja de lo que hago, x que con tan solo decir x ejemplo "voy a jugar con mis peluches de pokemon" vienen y me dicen: "¿No eres muy grande para jugar con peluches y hacerlos hablar?" y tu eres la unica en el universo (por que ni mis amigas me apoyan en eso) que dice que esta bien, y si no vas a leer todo eso entonces te lo resumo: No te vayasssssss que fue un error que se me vino en la espalda y ando con el peso hasta que me perdones =( cogela contra mi solamente, pero no con todos los del xat, por que ya todos me odian. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 20:00 30 nov 2009 (UTC) puedes? Archivo:Hikari_walk_DP.PNGcon este puedes hacerme un sprite de esteArchivo:Pau.sprite.png?--¡cuenta conmigo! 16:48 1 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hola dime tu pokemon favorito porfa(que se parezca a un poke hembra.Ej:blissey)--¡cuenta conmigo! 18:13 1 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hola y feliz navidad thumb|eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener!!!!!!!!!!hola marina cmo estas? espero que bien, creo q me voy de viaje asi que cmo es diciembre te queria decir feliz navidad y muchas felicidades para ti y tu familia, oye en algun momento hablemos q hace cuanto no hablamos, bueno besos cuidate bye--Espeon9 19:53 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Mar amiga disculpame se "hice" un escandalo por mi novela es que la habia hecho espontaneamente y me costo mucho --V.M.D.G.L 00:57 2 dic 2009 (UTC) A mi me gusta frame|Desde que lo vi en el anime supe que era el mejorPichu, pero tambien re-adoro a pikachu, ¡mas cuando sale en el anime! aunque me gustan todos los pokemons, pero unos mas que otros. Tambien, aunque no me creas, en mi juego de pokemon platino tengo una caja llamada Chuus con un fondo de la cara de un pikachu (el fondo me lo pase con un codigo) y ahi tengo pikachus, raichus, y pichus; todos con nombres diferentes. Uso a uno especial que se llama Sparky y es un pikachu, esta al nivel 100. Tambien tengo un pikachu hackeado que sabe ¡Surf! ese me lo regalo un amigo que tiene la r4 (action replay). A ese le pusieron Pikasurf, pero la verdad me gustaria que se llamara Tsunami o algo asi x3 pero como es intercambiado no puedo cambiarle el nombre. --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 23:52 3 dic 2009 (UTC) No te vayas... Por favor no te vayas tu has ayudado mucho aquí. Se acabarán yendo todos y me quedaré solo. Por favor no te vayas. Además has conseguido 1000 ediciones. --Pokemon al ataque 19:46 4 dic 2009 (UTC) si... Menos mal,en mi colegio me dicen rara,ademàs,desde siempre lo he sido ademàs para colmo los veo,y eso me empreña,ya que hace poquísimo tiempo(posiblemente esta semana) he vuelto a oír a Manaphy,dios...no se pke me dicen rara a de mas temo de que el otro chico de nuestro trío sueñe con Acelf...¡solo faltaria!nos pasariamos a llamar "El trio Legendario",ya que sueño con Mesprit,Alba con Uxie,y Alex no se...(...) Todos empiezan a criticarme en mi curso,sobretodo el año pasado:"a mi no me pasa,soy una persona de cabeza a los pies","eres muy rara,por eso eres sonàbula","estàs chiflada,imposible ver a los pokemon,son solo mangas"... Pues hace un mes un Moltres pasó por el techo de cristal del jardin y se reflejó tambien en mi camiseta blanca!!! =(...) --Karena-z56(FandeLatias) 23:56 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Marina una pregunta Tu sabes como poner color de letra al personaje, si sabes me avisas gracias. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 02:28 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_marina.jpg pos vale pos vale borra todos los blogs de eso(si lo digo komo dices tu saldré por los aires :s) pero yo voy a borrar el mío,ya he reflexionado un poco...Esk todo el mundo me comprenden como si estuviera loca,la verdad,y no entré en razón y decidí marcharme,pero ya he reflexionado...me quedo en Pokeespectaculos y en Wikidex... El ¡¿Acaso todos se marchan?! me hizo reflexionar un poco y he entrado en razón... --Karena-z56(FandeLatias) 16:53 5 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Podrías... ... Poner un link a tu wiki en User blog:Pokemon al ataque/Links a vuestras wikis? Es que me apetece ir pero al poner su nombre en Google no me aparece. Hasta que no le pongas no puedo ir. --Pokemon al ataque 10:58 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya no hace falta Ya la he encontrado. Aunque si puedes pon el link y podré ir mas rápidamente. --Pokemon al ataque 13:38 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Como estas, quieres ser administradira de mi wikia??? es estaNovela-Dex, necesitamos tu ayuda --Nikko 21:46 6 dic 2009 (UTC) mew shiny mira e doy cualquier pokemon por el mew shiny solo consulta a mi discusion y me dices el friend code nombre y plas ok? 'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 09:59 am 05 nov 2009 (UTC) puedo ¿puedo ayudarte con las imagenes de pokemon special travel?¿puedo salir?para hacer imágenes mira:Archivo:Paula_mini.pngademás tengo todos los minis de alma, aura y maya--¡cuenta conmigo! 18:26 8 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori